How's your life?
by Nagasaki7Fold
Summary: Naruto can't tell Sakura how he feels but Sasuke is trying to help him get some self-determination through sports. Why won't Naruto join even though he trains his body so much everyday? Can he find something to interest him? Naru/Saku and some Sasu/Ino
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto. Total Fanfic right here.**

Tough Decisions

The dawn has just arrived as a young man slowly sits up and stretches to wake himself up. The young blonde gets up and slowly gets dressed and goes to the kitchen to see his roommate making breakfast.

*Must be Sasuke's turn to cook* Thinks the man.

Sasuke turns to suddenly throw a pan at the young man's face. He ducks just in time to dodge the blow.

"NARUTO! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SLEEP IN WHENEVER ITS YOUR TURN!" yells Sasuke.

"Oh, sorry, I hadn't even realized it was my turn. Must have just become a natural thing in my sleeping habits." Says Naruto apologetically.

"If I had a nickel… well hurry up, we're going to be late for class if we don't eat quick." Stated Sasuke.

They quickly ate their breakfast and grabbed their bags for school. Naruto runs out the door with Sasuke and locks the door behind him as the jet their way to school. They make it into the school gates and run for their class only to have their efforts be in vein as the school bell suddenly rings.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT FOR ALWAYS OVERSLEEPING!" stated Sasuke to Naruto in fury. "We always get in trouble no matter how hard I try just because you can't wake up to your damned alarm and you get mad at ME whenever I try to wake you up!"

"Sorry, it's not like I try, I just can't help it, with all the training I have to do, on top of school work, it's hard for me to get a good night's rest." Apologized Naruto.

"And who tells you to train like that every day? You won't even join a sport even though all the teams have tried to recruit you before, you won't even join the kendo team with me and you usually always do whatever I'm doing." Says Sasuke.

"I just can't get interested. I haven't found anything that challenges me, and kendo has way too many rules, I can't hold myself back like you guys do, as you so bluntly tell me, I have no discipline at all." Says Naruto.

"That's why I'm telling you to join kendo, maybe you'll finally learn to gain better control over yourself and maybe you just might get over your bad sleeping habits." Pleads Sasuke.

Before Naruto can continue the conversation, a teacher catches them walking in the hallway.

"NARUTO, SASUKE, HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP SKIPPING CLASS!" yelled the teacher.

"Uh oh, it's Iruka-sensei. If he catches us, there won't be any hope for us sneaking back into class." Says Naruto.

"I thought that our class today WAS with Iruka-sensei today?" responded Sasuke.

"Oh crap your right. Damn, then we might as well just get this over with then, cause he's gonna lecture us even if we get away for now." Says Naruto remorsefully.

After getting caught, Iruka takes them to class to give them a proper scolding.

"Now would one of you pleeease explain to me how it is we always end up with me sitting here and you two standing there with your heads down?" asked Iruka.

Sasuke quickly explained before Naruto has the chance to speak "The power at the apartment we're staying at went out and we missed the alarm. We were in the hallways still because we were already down since we knew we probably disappointed you again."

"I see, I'm sorry to hear about the power outage, are you guys going to be okay without a heater? If you want I could stay at my place." sympathizes Iruka.

Sasuke quickly states "That won't be necessary, the Landlord already got an electrician and is fixing it as we speak. She said it looked like it was only a minor problem and we should be back up before schools out."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. I am willing to accept your excuse this one time, but I am expecting you to be here ON TIME tomorrow and you will have finished all the work you missed today." Said Iruka.

After having agreed to what Iruka had said, they headed to out to lunch since they had already missed the 1st half of class. They went over to their usual spot at Ichiraku Ramen only to be greeted by Sakura and her friend Ino.

"See, I told you if we came here they would show up." Said Sakura.

"I guess you're not totally stupid then forehead." Said Ino.

Just as they were about to start on a rampage against each other Sasuke spoke up.

"Why'd you guys wait for us here?" asked Sasuke.

"Well you guys weren't in class and we were worried, but forehead here said to just wait here during lunch and you guys would show up." Said Ino.

"How'd you know we would come here?" asked Naruto.

Sakura replied "Well when we were still in middle school, I used to see you eating here all the time. I can't even remember the last time I saw you eat somewhere else."

"That sounds like Naruto to me. He always brings me here for lunch and yet I end up paying most the bill. I swear he does it to see how quick he can empty my wallet." Says Sasuke.

"It's nothing like that! I just happen to be out of cash for the time being now that no one will hire me. That stupid Akimichi from class told his father about our little "conflict" and he blocked me out of most the shops. There's only a few places not controlled by the Akimichi family and they put waaaay to much work on me to be able to have time for school." Explained Naruto.

"And school is just soooo important to you now isn't it Naruto?" questioned Sasuke.

"What was the fight about anyways Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, um, nothing… we just have issues with one another is all." Said Naruto hesitantly.

"Well I think that's immature, Choji is a good friend of mine from elementary, you guys used to get along until the 8th grade. What happened?" asked Ino.

"Well we better hurry and run to class or we'll be scolded again by Iruka-sensei right Naruto?" said Sasuke.

"Yea you're right. Well I guess we can talk after class Sakura, Ino. See you guys there." Said Naruto as he and Sasuke quickly ran to class.

"I swear I will never understand boys." Said Ino.

**So what'd you guys think? It's my first time writing a story. (Or at least part of a story) I know its short but I'm gonna expand on it in a bit. Comment and let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto. Total Fanfic right here.**

Decisions?

Naruto and Sasuke made it to their class and wait for the bell to ring.

"Thanks Sasuke, I really didn't want to have to talk about that with Sakura standing right there." Naruto said.

"No problem, I know how shy you are. I mean, you've had a crush on Sakura since you first met in the 5th grade. It was Choji to blame when you beat the shit out of him anyways. He's the idiot that insulted her because she called Ino a pig. But seriously, you're a junior in high school and you still haven't said anything to her about how you feel even though the school year is coming to an end." said Sasuke.

"Well it's not like I have all the ladies following and making fan clubs of me like you do. You're 16, top rank in kendo, and you're almost always number 1 in class, hell if Shikamaru wasn't here you'd have no competition." said Naruto.

"Well you might not be the smartest guy in class, but you sure can beat the hell out of someone when you're pissed." Laughed Sasuke. "And besides, your 18, ladies love an older guy. If you would open up a little more to the girls, maybe they wouldn't be so intimidated by you." Sasuke said.

"Girls may like an older guy, but you're also a junior going to his senior year. I'm pretty sure they are more interested in a younger, more intelligent guy." Said Naruto. "And what do you mean by intimidated? Why would they be intimidated by me? I'm a nice guy!" said Naruto.

"Oh really? All you ever talk about in a conversation is how you're going to be historical someday. You don't even know what you're going to do to become "historical."" said Sasuke.

"I'M WORKING ON THAT! Sheesh, you make it seem like I have to know everything I'm going to do in my life right now." Said Naruto.

Meanwhile Sakura and Ino enter the room with time to spare before the bell would ring.

"…and then they jumped out, it was so scary." said Sakura.

"Wow, sounds scary." giggled Ino. "Well what do you know, Naruto and Sasuke are here, ON TIME. I wonder what they're talking about." said Ino.

"Only one way to find out" said Sakura as they both headed to their seats right next to the boys. "So what are you guys up to being to class on time and all?" asked Sakura.

"Yea, I didn't think you guys knew how to come to class on time." said Ino.

"Oh thanks Ino, that's just the encouragement we needed. But in any case, we wanted to get the work we missed earlier done now so we could continue with our plans tonight." said Sasuke.

"Now hold on just a second. Your saying that you want to get your work done now, making it ON TIME? Is today teacher appreciation day or something?" said Sakura.

"No, Sasuke just really wants me to..." said Naruto.

"NARUTO! You know you're not allowed to tell anyone, you already promised that when we made our little deal. Sorry Sakura, we just need to get some stuff done today is all." said Sasuke.

"Whatever you say Sasuke. So Naruto, maybe if you finish with your plans soon enough we could hang out, we haven't been able to just hang out really since the beginning of the school year." said Sakura.

"Well he won't be done till tomorrow at soonest so maybe some other time" said Sasuke as Naruto scowled at him.

"Ok maybe some other time then." Said Sakura as the bell rang and class started.

After class, Naruto and Sasuke headed home in silence until…

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD! WE COULD HAVE POSTPONED THESE PLANS FOR ANY OTHER DAY!" yelled Naruto. "That's the first time Sakura has offered to hang out since she joined the student council. I was honestly filled with joy when she offered until YOU said no." said Naruto.

"It was for your own good. I've finally found a place that can give you some discipline and that can only mean good things for you and Sakura since it will also give you more self-control." said Sasuke.

"Don't tell me this is another one of your sports or something. I already said that none of them interested me." said Naruto.

"Well trust me, this is no ordinary sport. It's the annual "Show your strength" expo downtown at the gym." said Sasuke.

"Show your strength? Well that sounds interesting, but how will this help me with discipline?" asked Naruto.

"Simple, you never listen to the rules of a sport unless you're getting something out of it. The grand prize winner gets 1000 big ones and I'm sure that that will get you more into the whole idea of "rules."" said Sasuke.

"Well that's one thing I will agree with you on. But is this really for me, or are you just doing this so I can catch up on my side of the bill?" said Naruto.

"Either way you need to do this. And who knows, maybe you'll have some fun." said Sasuke.

Naruto submitted as they made it home. They try to open the door, but it was locked.

"Naruto, you did grab the key before you locked the door behind you didn't you?" asked Sasuke.

"No, I thought you had it." said Naruto.

"NAAAAAAARUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOO! YOU DUMB ASS! YOU KNOW THE LANDLORD IS OUT FOR THE WEEK, HOW DO WE GET IN NOW!" yelled Sasuke.

"Sorry, you were rushing me so I didn't even think about it. And besides, I'm sure we can get ourselves in, I have my Student ID card, just work you're magic on the door. Don't think I don't remember how it was when you and I were in middle school as rivals. You broke into my old place and stole the answers I got from Anko-Sensei." said Naruto.

"Yea, the one's you stole from HER desk. Unlike you, I am a genius so I don't have to cheat to pass the test." said Sasuke

"Whatever. Just open the door." Said Naruto as he took out his ID and handed it to Sasuke.

They got in and Naruto changed into his workout clothes, an orange and black jumpsuit with knuckle gloves. They made their way to the gym as Naruto did some meditation for the coming competition.

"Why do you always meditate like that? You should already know with your training you can handle anything they throw at you." asked Sasuke.

"2 reasons; 1 is because my old coach always told me "to calm oneself, is to become more aware of one's abilities and limits."" said Naruto.

"Jiraya was the titled the strongest man alive after beating all the major champions of any physical sport in the world. Now that was history, why don't you pursue that ambition, it sounds perfect for you?" said Sasuke.

"You know I would never try to take his title, he spent his whole life devoting himself to that ambition and it wouldn't bring any justice to gain that title now that I can never face him." Said Naruto.

"I keep telling you, even if he's dead, he wouldn't have trained you so vigorously just to waste it all on beating up punks." Said Sasuke.

"I know there's a greater purpose for the power he gave me, but I don't want to use it until I find what I will dedicate my life to, and I refuse to take his dream." Said Naruto.

"Then we'll just have to see how you feel after your 1st round in the tournament." Said Sasuke.

**Hello all. Sorry for the late update, we lost internet in the area. Hoping you all like this chapter though. Comment and let me know**


End file.
